Does he like me?
by izzyqueen12
Summary: Buttercup likes Butch but does Butch like her?
1. Chapter 1

At that moment all I could think of was Butch the most perfect boy in the whole world. He's smile can brighten my whole day; he is the only person in the world who can do that. Not even my sisters Bubbles and Blossom can do that. The first day of 7 grades is tomorrow and I cannot wait to see him.

First Day:

"Get up!" I heard my older sister Blossom scream

"I'm up!" I yelled back

I jumped out of bed so fast even without my super powers. I got dressed in skinny jeans, a black shirt that says I know I'm cute on it, green shoes and eye shadow. Hope he notices me I thought. I fly down stairs to see Bubbles and Blossom already dressed.

"Dang you are late usually Bubbles is late…are you trying to impress Butch?" Blossom asks

I blush like 3 shades of red a "No" I said

"You are awww… I go out with Brick, Bubbles goes out with Boomer, and we could double date"

This going to be a long year I thought

Soon were at school...well it only took like 1 minutes cause we were flying.

There he is I thought. Butch and he's brothers turn are way. Bubbles and Blossom were already running to Brick and Boomer. Butch was just staring at which was kind of cute and creepy at the same then starts to walk towards me and I feel my hands begin to seat.

"Hi " Butch says as he winks at me

"hey" I said back nervous

"Walk with me" he say

I smile he's talking to me this day cant get any better.

Should I contuine? Review


	2. Chapter 2

Butch and I have about all the same classes but art; we headed for gym which was our first class every day.

"Ok were going to play soccer and I'm going to split you guys into groups of 2" our gym teacher said "OK,on team one we'll have Princess, Butch, Mike, and Bubbles".

Bubbles is in this class! I guess I was paying too much attention to Butch, I thought.

"Ok on team two we'll have Buttercup, Mitch, Blossom, and Mike"

Blossom is in this class too! I really need to stop paying attention to Butch, I thought again.

We got in the middle of the gym me and Butch were center.

"Don't cry when we beat you" Butch hissed

I laughed "Such big talk for a boy who can't even tie his shoes" Butch look down at his shoes they were untied, he's face flushed.

"Feeling stupid now don't you" I laughed

To my surprise Butch smiled "Very clever words" he said in a French accent.

We heard the whistle blow, I looked at Butch and his face turned serious. The ball was in the center. I swopped it up with my feet and was heading for the net. I shot it! The goalie Princess threw it back in as Bubbles was yelling at her.

"How do you not see the ball coming, like come on switch places with me!" Bubbles yelled

Ok this might be a problem you see Bubbles is looked at as one of those blonds who likes cheerleading, but no Bubbles is good at soccer….I mean good…..well not better than me…..ok only at being a goalie.

Butch cuts in front of me and swops the ball to the right running to my net. Then Mitch takes the ball from him and kicks it my way. I was about to kick it then…. "Ringggg" the stupid bell rings

I walk towards Butch "Good game" I said Pulling my hand out. He pushes my hand down and gives me a hug. "Yeah good game BC" he smiled

He walks always and says he'll save me a seat in math class. He's saving me a seat? Where on that level? Ewwww Buttercup you should girly! I thought this day cannot get any better.

I would like to thank

Thevampgirl17

Jackle the Apples

mikansakuraangel


	3. Chapter 3

I walked into math class and looked to my right saw I Butch waving to me. I walked over and sat next to him.

"Hey Butchie Boy" I smirked

"Hey BC where did the pet name come from?" he asked

"My heart" I whispered. I covered my mouth realizing what I just said.

"What?" he said confused

"My lung….cause that's what words come from.." I said quickly

He just stared at me then the teacher walked in.

"Nap time" I look to my side to see Butch going to sleep. I do the same. Soon school is over and me and Butch are walking home.

"I swear I hate math" I whinnied

Butch laughed "Right like why the heck are there letters in math" Just then my sweater flies into the road. I run to into the street to get.

"BEEEEEP" I feel someone push me out the road. I look up to see blood…all over Butch

Review and yes im back


	4. Chapter 4

I ran back into the street to see and to bloody Butch. Why did he save me? What made him? All these questions ran through my mind but I knew I had to act fast. I pulled out my phone and called 911.

"Buttercup" I hear a faint whisper say. I look at Butch "Your welcome I.."

"shhhhhh" I said it hurt to hear him talk.

I hear the sounds of the ambulance. I tell them what happen and they ask me where the driver of the car was. I look around to see no car and no driver. I really didn't care I just wanted Butch to be alright. They told me that Butch had busted his head open a little in the back and also he had hurt and torn his right thigh as we get into the ambulance.

I pull out my phone and call Bubbles, Blossom, Brick, and Boomer they said they will be on their way when they get out of traffic.

I really didn't know what to do but cry. I hardly ever cry and that made me realize that I might be in love with Butch because I couldn't live without him.

When I'm at the hospital they rushed Butch in because they say he needed surgery as fast as possible. I stayed in the waiting room all by myself with no one to comfort me, no one to tell me it's not my fault he's here in the first place.

45 minutes later…

"Buttercup?" the doctor asks

"Yes" I say fast.

"Ok the good news is that Butch is going to be ok, the bad news is he lost a lot of blood and he is going to be in coma for a while" he says calmly

"A COMA!" I scream

"Don't worry he going to live but we don't know how long he's going to be in a coma and you can't see him till it's been a week"

"What happen?!" I look up to see Bubbles, Blossom, Boomer, and Brick. I tell them what happen as I see all of them tear up.

This is my entire fault I thought.

Review! Was it good?


	5. Chapter 5

A week later…..

It's been a week and it's time for all of us to go see Butch. I'm so nervous I haven't seen him since the accident. I really don't care if he is awake or not I just want to see his face…the face I miss so much.

"Buttercup are you nervous?" I look to see Bubbles

"Hell yeah" I said

At the hospital…

"Where here to see Butch Jojo" Brick said

"Room 45" the nurse said lazily

"Buttercup you go in first" Boomer says "I think you're the first person he would want to see"

I walk in the room slowly to see a bandaged up Butch he's still not awake. I walk up to his bed and pull up a chair and holds his hand

"Hey Butch…. You may not be able to hear me but I want to say thank you for saving me. I don't know why you saved me I mean I just Buttercup" I say quietly. I feel a squeeze at my hand.

I look up and see Butch with his eyes barely open.

"Butch" I say as tears pour down my face.

"BC I saved you cause I didn't…want to see you hurt cause.."

"Shhhhhh" I say "You don't have enough energy to speak"

I walk out the room to get the others; they walk in room and smile.

"I see the Butch man is up" Brick says

Butch just smiles as everyone circles around him.

"Thanks for saving my sister Butch it mean a whole lot" Blossom said. He nodded and smiled at me. The smile that warms my heart.

" I love you Butch" I say without thinking. Everyone looks at me especially Butch. Oh crap I need to think before I talk.

REVIEW

SPECIAL SHOUT OUT TO ULTIMATEANIMEGIRL123 WHO HELPED ME WITH MY WRITERS BLOCK. READ HER STORY ITS AWESOME!


	6. Chapter 6

"We'll just step out for a minute" Bubbles says

As soon as they get out Butch just stares at me. I might as well get my feelings out I thought.

"I….love you" I say, he still just stares at me.

"Butch" I say. He then grabs my arm and pulls me down, he looks into my eyes then kisses me. I didn't kiss back at first but I soon did.

"I've been waiting so long for you to say those words to me" he whispers. I feel tears pour down my eyes as he wipes them away. "I remember the first day I meant you when we were enemies then you ended up being my best friend now I'm hoping you'll end up being my girlfriend" he smiles

"I'll be your girlfriend if you follow these rules" I smirked

"What" Butch says wide eyed

"Number one don't talk to any slut as in Princess, Number two you better tell every hoe that your taken, Number three if you ever and I mean EVER cheat on me I'll make sure that you never and I mean NEVER have children" I say stern

Butch gulps "Yes babe"

I blushed "No pet names"

"You know you liked it" he teased

I leaned in and kissed him "Yeah I do"


	7. Chapter 7

Several Months later...

Butch and I are walking hand and hand down the park and I cannot help but smile a t him. Hes smiles back at me.

"Your the most beatiful girl in the whole world" he says

"Your the most handsome man in the whole world" I giggled, he kisses me on my forhead.

"I going to sing you a song" he giggled. I rolled my eyes.

Butch..

As long as you love me  
We're under pressure,  
Seven billion people in the world trying to fit in  
Keep it together,  
Smile on your face even though your heart is frowning  
But hey now, you know, girl,  
We both know it's a cruel world  
But I will take my chances

As long as you love me  
We could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke  
As long as you love me  
I'll be your platinum, I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold  
As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me (love me)  
As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me (love me)

I'll be your soldier,  
Fighting every second of the day for your dreams, girl  
I'll be your Hova  
You can be my Destiny's Child on the scene girl  
So don't stress, don't cry, we don't need no wings to fly  
Just take my hand

As long as you love me  
We could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke  
As long as you love me  
I'll be your platinum, I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold  
As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me (love me)  
As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me (love me)

_[Rap]_  
Yo, B-I-G  
I don't know if this makes sense, but you're my hallelujah  
Give me a time and place, and I'll rendezvous, and I'll fly you to it,  
I'll beat you there  
Girl you know I got you  
Us, trust...  
A couple of things I can't spell without 'U'  
Now we are on top of the world, 'cause that's just how we do (do it)  
Used to tell me, "Sky's the limit", now the sky's our point of view (view)  
Man now we stepping out like, "Whoa" (Oh God)  
Cameras point and shoot (shoot)  
Ask me what's my best side, I stand back and point at you  
You, you the one that I argue with, I feel like I need a new girl to be bothered with,  
But the grass ain't always greener on the other side,  
It's green where you water it  
So I know we got issues baby true, true, true,  
But I'd rather work on this with you  
Than to go ahead and start with someone new  
As long as you love me

As long as you love me (love me yeah yeah yeah)  
We could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke  
As long as you love me  
I'll be your platinum (platinum), I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold  
As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me  
As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me  
As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me (I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold)  
As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love  
As long as you love, love, love, love me  
As long as you love me (that's all I want baby)  
As long as you love, love, love, love me  
As long as you love, love, love, love me (please don't go)  
As long as you love me  
As long as you love me

At the end everyone was clapping around us

"I will always love you" I say kissing him


End file.
